D'amitié en amour
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: OS KibaHina. Quand on tombe amoureuse de son meilleur ami, on espère qu'une chose: que se soit réciproque, sinon, l'amitié disparaît... Attention: lemon


_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Un petit défi d'une amie que j'ai relevé en OS et que je vous partage évidemment^^_

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter sans savoir si je lui rendrais un jour ;)_

 _OS corrigé, bonne lecture_

* * *

 **D'amitié en amour**

 _« L'amour veut vivre aux dépens de sa sœur, l'amitié vit aux dépens de son frère »_

 _Arthur Rimbaud_

Je le regarde mâchouiller son crayon, il est concentrer sur le devoir que nous devons rendre demain. Son bloc-notes est appuyé sur ses genoux légèrement pliés vers son torse, quelques une de ses mèches châtain foncé tombent devant son visage que je ne vois que de profil. Je ne le regarde pas en fait, je le détaille depuis plusieurs minutes.

Je ne pourrais dire depuis combien de temps je le vois ainsi. Ça fait des années que nous nous côtoyons. Avec lui, je me sens entière, je n'ai pas peur d'être moi, je n'ai pas honte de mes défauts. Il m'a appris à être celle que je voulais devenir. Il me trouve des qualités là où il n'y en pas pour les autres, ma famille comprise. C'est sûrement pour cela que je le considérais comme mon meilleur ami, mais tout a changé...

Chaque jour il sonne à ma porte et son sourire franc m'accueille quand je le rejoins. Il est mon opposé, il reflète une joie de vivre intense et une confiance en soi alors que je suis d'une timidité maladive et trop renfermée pour savoir sourire en public, sauf avec lui. Il me parle de tout et de rien, il me raconte ses anecdotes et ses fous rires et je l'écoute en souriant.

Toutes les filles du lycée le connaissent, toutes le saluent, toutes murmurent à son passage, gloussant et rougissant... Et lui, il est galant, il les flatte, leur sourit et se vante devant moi d'être si populaire auprès de la gent féminine. Je lui réponds toujours la même chose : un garçon aussi mignon que lui ne peut que plaire aux filles. Mon cœur se tord quand il me répond que je suis la seule à le voir autrement, s'il savait.

Peut-être devrais-je lui dire que mes sentiments à son égard ont changé ? Peut-être devrais-je lui avouer que j'aimerais être bien plus que sa meilleure amie... Mais je me tais et je lui souris, encore, toujours. Il y a si peu d'écart entre l'amitié et l'amour.

Avant je me suffisais de sa simple présence, avant ses bras servaient à me réconforter, avant son sourire servait à me faire lui rendre, avant... Mais depuis son sourire me réchauffe le cœur, comme un pansement, comme un nuage de coton, comme si rien n'existait à part lui. Depuis, quand je suis dans ses bras, une sensation agréablement chaleureuse m'envahit, j'inspire son parfum et mes sens s'éveillent. Depuis, sa présence m'est quelque fois douloureuse… j'aimerais tellement qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour moi, qu'il me voit comme je le vois...

J'ai changé, mes sentiments ont changés, mais pas lui. Il est toujours le même avec moi, il continue de se pavaner devant les filles du lycée, son sourire n'a pas changé, pourtant, il est moins tactile qu'avant. Il ne me prend plus dans ses bras comme il le faisait et il ne me parle plus de ses histoires de cœur. A-t-il remarqué que j'avais changé ? Essaye-t-il de ne pas me faire souffrir ?

Mes yeux le quittent et reviennent se poser sur ma feuille de devoir. Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié, je ne veux pas le perdre. Je préfère garder mes sentiments tout au fond de mon cœur et rester sa meilleure amie. Je vide ma tête et replonge dans mon travail, cet après-midi ne changera rien à notre quotidien alors il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui de cette façon, je le laisserais choisir.

...

Je soupire et lève la tête de mon bloc-notes pour poser mes yeux sur elle. Un sourire étire mes lèvres, comme à chaque fois que je la regarde. Elle est adossée au bois de son lit et son doigt joue à s'enrouler autour d'une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle est tellement belle. Cette fille a toujours été importante pour moi, une amie chère qui a toujours su comment me faire me sentir bien. Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de rien pour ça, son regard tendre sur moi et sa gentillesse me suffisaient, mais ça a changé...

Chaque jour, quand je viens la chercher, j'attends avec impatience qu'elle me saute dans les bras en me voyant et dès que je la vois, je me sens bien, heureux. J'ai toujours réussi à parler de tout avec elle, elle ne me juge pas, elle me comprend, elle m'écoute. Elle est pourtant mon contraire, mais c'est grâce à cela que je l'aime autant. Elle est douce et rassurante, ce que je ne suis pas, moi le fou de service !

Je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'elle ne croit pas en elle, alors j'essaye de lui répéter qu'elle vaut bien plus que ce qu'elle imagine et elle me sourit. Elle est ma meilleure amie depuis qu'on est gosse, mais on a grandi depuis et ma façon de la voir a changé. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre, je voudrais qu'elle remarque que mes sentiments à son égard ont évolués.

Lorsque les filles du lycée me flattent, je réponds rapidement en espérant la rendre jalouse, mais elle reste identique à elle-même en confirmant que ces filles me trouvent forcément mignon. Alors déçu, je lui rappelle qu'elle est la seule à ne pas me voir ainsi, mais elle sourit. Pourtant je vois dans ses yeux ce voile de tristesse qu'elle tente de me cacher... Je devrais m'estimer heureux, il n'y a qu'à moi qu'elle sourit comme ça, il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'elle rit. Mais j'en veux tellement plus.

J'évite maintenant de la prendre dans mes bras, la dernière fois je me suis senti vraiment gêné ! Son parfum et son corps collé contre le mien éveillaient en moi un désir inavouable. Alors je ne le fais plus et ça me manque. Je voudrais lui dire ce qu'elle représente pour moi à présent, mais je risquerais aussi de perdre son amitié... Elle me connaît par cœur, pourquoi ne voit-elle pas que ça fait des mois que je suis célibataire, juste parce que je n'attends qu'elle ? Pourquoi ne voit-elle pas que mes yeux la dévorent à chaque fois que je la regarde ? Elle me torture mais je ne peux pas me résigner, je ne peux pas m'éloigner d'elle, elle m'est vitale.

Je me lève et viens m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, sa proximité est aussi délectable qu'elle m'est éprouvante. Je sais que si je m'approche encore un peu je risque de franchir un seuil que je ne pourrais jamais effacé. J'en meurs d'envie. Mais si elle ne ressent pas pour moi ce que je ressens pour elle alors je perdrais ma meilleure amie, la seule que j'aime. Ça me fait peur.

...

Mon cœur palpite, il est juste à côté de moi, nos épaules se frôlent. Je garde mes yeux braqués sur ma feuille, j'ai bien trop peur de le regarder, il verrait alors que je rougis et comprendrait, enfin, je crois. Mais peut-être est-ce cela qu'il faut que je fasse ? S'il ne réagit pas, notre amitié restera intacte, mais s'il s'en rend compte, peut-être que... Non !

Que fait-il ? Sa main glisse sur la mienne et il entremêle ses doigts aux miens. Je fixe nos mains pendant que mon corps exprime ce que mon cœur lui cache. Inconsciemment, je serre sa main encore plus dans la mienne. J'ai bloqué ma respiration, que veut dire ce geste pour lui ? A-t-il le même sens que pour moi ? Timidement, je lève mes yeux vers lui, mes joues sont rosies, j'ai chaud, j'ai peur. Il ne sourit pas, il me fixe et quelque chose dans ses yeux a changé, une lueur, quelque chose qui brille...

Cet instant est magique pour moi, j'espère qui l'est aussi pour lui. Il ne sourit pas pourtant, il parait tellement sérieux. Avec un peu de courage je pourrais y arrivé, nos visages sont si proche, je n'ai qu'à m'approcher un tout petit peu de lui pour que nos lèvres se touchent. Je crois bien que mes pensées ont fait réagir mon corps à ma place, puisque maintenant je sens son souffle sur moi. Il respire fort et s'humidifie les lèvres.

CLAC

Nous sursautons. La porte de la chambre de ma sœur vient de claquer et je l'entends crier après mon cousin sur une intimité bafoué. Je remets mes yeux sur ma main qu'il a délaissée. Je ressens un pincement au cœur, un vide, un manque. Je lève les yeux et le vois debout, il remet sa veste, il veut partir ? Je me lève précipitamment en maudissant intérieurement ma sœur de cette intrusion.

...

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas, mais il faut que je m'en aille, un peu plus et je l'embrassais. J'entends sa sœur crier sur Neji et j'imagine déjà ce qui se serait passé si c'était dans cette chambre qu'il était entré sans frapper !

Je suis dégoûté, j'aurais voulu aller jusqu'au bout, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me repousser. A-t-elle autant envie que moi de plus que cette amitié qui nous lie ? Devrais-je alors lui dire au lieu de partir ? Je me tourne et la regarde, elle est debout et ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux, me fixent. Elle est au bord des larmes, je le vois et ça me brise le cœur. Je vais peut-être faire une connerie, je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Ça fait longtemps, trop longtemps. Je sens ses mains agripper ma veste. Encore une fois, mon corps réagit pour moi, je la désire et je sais que ce désir est dû à mes sentiments pour elle. Je la sens se blottir contre moi, me serrant plus fort, j'en fais de même. Je respire son parfum, je vais devenir fou si je reste son ami, j'en veux plus.

Je desserre un peu mon étreinte et l'appelle pour qu'elle me regarde. Ses yeux ont laissé couler quelques larmes que j'essuie de mes pouces. Mes mains restent sur son visage, caressant sa peau douce.

« Hinata... J'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

C'est sorti tout seul, ma voix est rauque comparé à d'habitude et elle me sourit. Je joins le geste à la parole, je me penche doucement vers elle et dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de m'éloigner à contrecœur, mais je ne veux pas la brusquer. C'était court, beaucoup trop court, j'aimerais recommencer mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut. Je la regarde rouvrir les yeux. Elle rougit et cela la rend encore plus belle. Mais elle ne bouge plus, elle me fixe. Alors je m'éloigne pour franchir la porte. Au moment où je touche la poignée...

« Kiba »

Je me stoppe et la regarde.

...

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Mon cœur bat trop vite, je tremble, mais il a fait le premier pas, je veux faire le deuxième. J'avance jusqu'à lui et me mets sur la pointe des pieds en m'agrippant à sa veste pour garder l'équilibre. A quelques millimètres de mon but je lui dis la même chose que lui, je veux l'embrasser. Il lâche la poignée de ma porte et tient ma taille.

De nouveau, nos lèvres se collent, puis nous enchaînons de petits baisers doux, timides. Son dos se colle contre ma porte et sa main gauche remonte sur ma nuque. Je sens sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure alors j'entrouvre ma bouche pour le laisser entrer. Lorsque sa langue caresse la mienne, je sens une boule de chaleur prendre vie dans mon bas-ventre. Je me colle un peu plus à lui et mes mains frôlent son torse pour saisir sa nuque puis s'engouffrent dans ses cheveux en bataille. Je ne rêve pas, je suis réellement avec Kiba, nous nous embrassons, pour de vrai. Je le laisse me guider, il a bien plus d'expérience que moi. Il penche ma tête sur la gauche, puis sur la droite, sa main droite caresse timidement mon dos.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui sont passé bien trop vite à mon gout, il lâche mes lèvres et pose son front contre le mien en gardant ses yeux fermé. J'ouvre mes yeux et le vois sourire, tout comme moi. Il n'a jamais été aussi beau qu'en cet instant. Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et il murmure « ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en avais envie ». Je souris, moi aussi ça fait longtemps.

Comment on a pu ne rien remarquer l'un comme l'autre ? Est-ce la peur de perdre notre amitié qui nous a rendus aveugle ? Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste que ça recommence, encore, toujours. Il doit entendre mes pensées car il m'embrasse de nouveau et cette fois notre baiser n'est plus timide mais bel et bien langoureux. Je crois que je lui partage ce manque que j'avais de lui à travers ce baiser. Je ressens sa réciprocité, je pourrais même dire que, tout comme moi, il en veut plus, comme si ces baisers ne sont que le préambule d'une suite bien plus inavouable. J'en ai tant rêvé.

...

Il faut que je me calme, je vais lui faire peur si jamais je ne me reprends pas. J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment… mais dans mes rêves, j'allais plus loin et lui témoignais tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Je lâche ses lèvres et la serre dans mes bras.

Je finis par rentrer chez moi, le sourire aux lèvres, comme un idiot. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi heureux. Je sais que demain, en venant la chercher pour aller au lycée, je pourrais la prendre dans mes bras, je pourrais l'embrasser encore, je pourrais ignorer royalement les flatteries des filles et tenir ma petite-amie par la main... Ma petite-amie... Elle est pourtant toujours ma meilleure amie mais avec quelque chose de plus, de bien plus. Quelque chose qui la rend unique et qu'aucune autre fille ne pourrait s'en vanter.

Ma mère se marre en me voyant avec ce sourire idiot sur le visage. Pendant le repas, ma sœur me charrie, disant à notre mère que son petit frère est amoureux ! Oh oui, je suis amoureux de la plus belle fille qui existe, je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie. Je ne fais que de penser à elle, à ses lèvres, à son parfum... Même en promenant Akamaru, mon sourire idiot ne me quitte pas et Hinata remplis mes pensées.

Je me couche et ferme les yeux en imaginant ma petite-amie s'offrir à moi quand j'entends quelques coup portés à ma fenêtre. J'ouvre et vois Hinata entrer dans ma chambre.

Quand on était gosse, elle venait souvent dormir chez moi pour échapper à son père et elle passait toujours par ma fenêtre de chambre. Alors la voir là, devant moi, les joues rouges et un sourire timide… ça me rend fou. Elle ne sait pas à quel point elle a un effet intense sur moi ? Je ne pourrais plus dormir près d'elle comme avant...

« Kiba ? »

Elle s'est allongée près de moi et a posé sa tête sur mon torse. Je reste calme, je tente de garder une respiration normale, mais entendre sa voix m'appeler avec tant de tendresse et sentir ses doigts dessiner je ne sais quoi sur ma peau est une torture. Je la regarde et je sais à quel point mes yeux ne peuvent cacher mon désir.

...

Ses yeux brillent, il me fixe comme si j'étais sa proie, comme s'il pouvait d'un instant à l'autre me sauter dessus et je crois que c'est ce que j'attends. Non, je ne le crois pas, c'est ce que je veux.

Je m'approche de son visage pour l'embrasser et lui faire comprendre. Immédiatement, il saisit mes hanches avec force et je ressens son ardeur à travers son baiser. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, nous venons d'avoir dix-huit ans, je n'ai pas à avoir peur de mon désir pour lui. Je tente de lui transmettre mon envie comme il le fait, je l'entends gémir faiblement puis il me repousse tendrement en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je sais ce qu'il me dit à travers ce regard, il me supplie de ne pas aller trop loin, il me supplie de ne pas le tenter. Je ferais tout le contraire, je veux qu'il capitule, je veux qu'il accepte ce que je lui offre, alors je murmure tout près de ses lèvres « j'ai envie de toi ». Il rend les armes, il m'embrasse avec fougue puis nous fait basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi.

Là, avec cette envie qui emplit son regard, ses cheveux en bataille et son torse nu, il a quelque chose de bestiale, quelque chose qui me donne chaud, encore plus qu'avec ses baisers. Je me mords la lèvre et je vois à quel point ça le rend fou. Il fond dans mon cou qu'il lèche et embrasse avec une tendresse qui me fait frissonner. Je sens l'effet que je lui fais blottit contre ma cuisse, c'est grisant.

Il défait les boutons de mon chemisier en suivant ses mains de sa bouche qui explore déjà ce corps que je lui offre. Il me la retire puis entreprend d'ôter mon soutien-gorge qui rejoint vite mon chemisier sur le sol. Je croyais que ma timidité se montrerais mais bizarrement, à part rougir un peu, je n'ai aucune envie de me cacher, je me sens belle dans ses yeux. Il me sourit puis m'embrasse de nouveau avant de repartir m'explorer.

Il défait mon jean qu'il fait glisser le long de mes jambes avant de s'en débarrasser. Nous sommes à égalité et nos peaux se touchent, se caressent, on s'embrasse. Je caresse son dos musclé, descendant timidement mes mains vers le haut de son caleçon.

Soudain, il cesse ses caresses sur mes cuisses et me regarde avec une certaine fièvre dans les yeux. Son autre main se perd dans mes cheveux pendant que sa voix rauque me dit qu'il peut attendre, qu'il veut que je sois sûre de moi. Ses mots me confortent encore plus dans ma décision et dans mon envie. Je ressens tout son désir et nous sommes à la limite du non-retour, pourtant il serait prêt à tout arrêter si je le lui demandais... Je l'embrasse avant de sourire et de dire que je suis sûre de moi et sûre de le vouloir lui.

...

L'entendre me dire cela me grise complètement, mais je fais attention à ce que je fais, je veux qu'elle se souvienne de ce moment comme la plus belle chose qu'elle ait vécu. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal, même si je sais que se sera inévitable.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau puis mes lèvres et ma langue goûtent sa mâchoire, puis son cou où je sens son afflux sanguin qui témoigne que son cœur bat rapidement. Je descends sur sa clavicule et vais goûter ses monts qui se sont raffermis par le plaisir. Je prends un de ses mamelons en bouche et l'entends retenir un gémissement qu'elle transforme en soupir, ce qui m'attise encore plus.

Je continue mon exploration, déposant plusieurs baisers sur son ventre plat et ferme tout en lui retirant sa petite culotte délicatement. Elle a un petit hoquet de surprise lorsque mes doigts frôlent son intimité. Je l'imagine déjà rougir en se mordant la lèvre et lorsque mes yeux rencontrent son visage, elle est exactement comme je l'ai imaginé, tellement belle, tellement désirable.

Je retourne me délecter de sa poitrine, vu sa réaction quelques minutes avant, je crois avoir trouvé un de ses points sensibles. Mes doigts caressent doucement sa bille de plaisir déjà bien humidifiée par son désir. L'entendre respirer fortement me comble, j'aime savoir que c'est moi qui la met dans cet état et que je suis le premier. Ce qu'elle m'offre n'a pas de prix à mes yeux et je veux vraiment la combler.

J'insère délicatement mon majeur dans son antre chaude pendant que ma bouche redescend sur son ventre. Je la regarde rapidement pour la voir les yeux fermés, continuant de mordiller ses lèvres. Je goute alors délicatement à son intimité, faisant preuve de douceur pour qu'elle s'y habitue pendant que mon majeur entame des vas et vient lent. En quelques secondes je l'entends soupirer de plaisir, ce qui m'incite à être plus entreprenant.

J'aime le son de sa voix, j'aime son goût, sa peau douce... Je m'enivre d'elle et je sais que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Son bassin commence à remuer tout seul, elle ne contrôle plus son corps. Ma main libre empoigne sa fesse gauche pendant que ma langue rejoint sa cuisse. Je remonte doucement vers elle, me délectant de sa respiration saccadée et de son parfum.

Mes yeux plongent dans les siens qu'elle vient de rouvrir, plein de désir et d'amour. Elle me sourit et je retire le seul vêtement qu'il me reste tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Sans quitter ses lèvres tentatrices, je fouille dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit pour prendre un préservatif. Je me décale de ma belle Hinata pour enfiler le latex puis reviens vers elle pour l'embrasser encore.

...

J'ai terriblement chaud et je me sens étrange. Je frissonne. Je sais que je ne suis pas la première pour lui, mais je m'en fiche, je peux même avouer que je viens d'être chambouler par son expérience, c'était... Jouissif, oui c'est le mot.

Ses lèvres n'ont plus le même goût que tout à l'heure, la preuve de mon envie s'y est mêlée et ceci n'est pas désagréable. Je réponds à son baiser en lui communiquant tout mon désir, me frottant contre lui. Très vite il se remet sur moi, je sens alors sa fierté contre mon intimité, mais il ne force pas, il se contente de répondre à mes frottements, ce qui augmente mon envie.

Il lâche mes lèvres pour me regarder avec tant de tendresse que je lui souris. Je suis prête, je n'ai pas peur. Je le sens entrer en moi puis ressortir. La sensation est plaisante et après plusieurs fois ainsi, j'en veux plus. Je l'y invite en plaçant mes mains sur ses fesses parfaitement dessinées et en appuyant. Il entre alors entièrement en moi puis arrête tout mouvement lorsque mes ongles marquent son fessier.

La douleur est présente, mais supportable, et je suis heureuse d'être ainsi dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse avec douceur, faisant disparaître le peu de douleur et je murmure un « c'est bon » qui le fait sourire. Je le sens alors sortir puis rentrer de nouveau en moi. Il est doux, lent et délicat, mais très vite, j'en veux plus. Mes mains l'y invitent encore avant que je les remonte sur son dos dont les muscles se forment et se déforment avec ses mouvements.

Je ne ressens plus le plaisir que j'ai eu lorsqu'il m'a touché tout à l'heure. Je tremble, j'ai chaud et je transpire. Kiba m'embrasse puis me regarde. Son regard est envoûtant, sa respiration est irrégulière et sa peau luit de gouttes de sueur.

Je recommence à sentir cette chaleur qui s'était immiscé dans mon bas-ventre et plus mon petit-ami bouge, plus la chaleur grandit. Je sens mon souffle s'accélérer, mon bassin se mue selon les mouvements de mon amant. Je me sens encore plus étrange, ma gorge laisse s'échapper des bruits que je ne peux contrôler. Il m'embrasse pour rester un brin discret.

Ma tête tourne, tout s'efface autour de moi. Je ne sens que le corps de Kiba contre le mien et cette chaleur qui a décidé de contrôler mon corps à ma place. Je ferme les yeux puis les rouvre et les referme. Je l'entends gémir dans ma bouche en accélérant ses vas et vient, m'accrochant encore plus à lui. Il lâche mes lèvres pour nicher son visage dans mon cou. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier et me concentre sur Kiba qui finit par grogner en serrant son poing gauche pendant que sa main droite agrippe ma hanche fortement.

J'ai l'impression que la chaleur qui habite mon bas-ventre vient d'exploser et mon corps se contracte contre le sien. Il s'immobilise pendant que nous tentons de retrouver une respiration normale. Il se retire de mon cou pour venir saisir ma bouche, m'embrassant avec tendresse avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime Hina. »

Mon bonheur est entier, mon sourire est sincère, et mes lèvres lui répondent d'un murmure « je t'aime aussi Kiba ». On s'embrasse encore, plus passionnément, puis il se retire de moi et jette le préservatif dans sa poubelle avant de s'allonger sur le dos et de me prendre dans ses bras. Il me demande si je vais bien et je lui réponds que oui. Il sourit, dépose un baiser sur mon front et je m'endors ainsi...

* * *

A cette époque, j'étais la plus heureuse de toutes les jeunes femmes de dix-huit ans. Pourtant, je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde que cette nuit allait être la première d'une longue histoire...

Ce soir, alors qu'il vient de coucher nos deux garçons et qu'il a bordé notre petite dernière, il me rejoint dans notre lit alors que je suis plongée dans ce magnifique souvenir. Je le sens entrer sous la couette et déposer un baiser sur ma tempe en me demandant à quoi je pense. Je sors de mes pensées et le regarde intensément.

Nous avons changés, encore. Nous avons vieillis. Il y a quelques mois je fêtais mes trente-six ans. Pourtant quand je regarde mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon mari, je vois toujours cette homme beau, sauvage et doux que j'ai toujours aimé, j'ai toujours ces papillons qui volent dans mon bas-ventre. Son sourire me grise encore et je suis toujours folle amoureuse de lui.

Je lui souris et pose ma main sur sa joue en disant que je pensais à lui. Il sourit à son tour, prends ma main et en embrasse la paume.

...

Jamais de ma vie je ne regretterais d'avoir épouser ma meilleure amie. Elle est toujours aussi parfaite, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi désirable... Ça fait dix-huit ans que nous sommes unis et jamais une seule fois je n'ai voulu ou souhaité y changer quoi que ce soit.

Elle se blottit contre moi et joue à dessiner je ne sais quoi sur mon torse pendant que je caresse ses cheveux. J'entends sa voix apaisante et rassurante me dire :

« Je t'aime Kiba, comme la première fois. »

Je souris. Je retombe amoureux de ma meilleure amie, ma femme, à chaque fois que je la regarde... Elle lève ses yeux vers moi et je peux y lire son désir qui immédiatement m'enivre. « Moi aussi Hina, je t'aime. »

 **FIN**


End file.
